


Rule 63

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, M/M, Romance, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The division commanders stumble upon themselves during their exploration of a new island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 63

Ace threw his head back as the last of the ale dripped from the mug, releasing an annoyed groan as he stared across at freckled cheeks matching his own, grey eyes glossed with a drunken haze. It was eerie watching her, seeing such dissimilarity when they were, well, the same person.

"So you guys got a Sachi on your crew?" Anne asked, and Ace's eyes caught on a hand caressing her hip, slowly moving downward…

He swallowed, eyes lifting to meet the blonde seated next to her.

"Sachi?" Marco repeated from his side, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You know, carefree idiot, scar right he—" The description was interrupted by a surprised yelp and Anne craned her neck towards her partner, scowling at the blond's grin. "Marko!"

The 2nd division commander tensed, hesitantly turning towards his superior. Their eyes met and immediately both looked away, awkward heat rising to their faces. Seeing themselves as women was weird enough, but  _together_ …

"You mean Thatch, yoi?" Marco questioned. "He's back on the Moby Dick.

"So she's a he, too?" Anne didn't react as she was pulled onto the elder woman's lap, arms wrapped tightly around her waste. Her counterpart watched as a head came to rest on her shoulder. "What about the old lady?"

"Wait wait wait," Ace interrupted, holding out a hand in pause, " _Pops_  is… Never mind." _  
_

"Seems everyone's different in our realities," Marko remarked, her lips brushing against the shell of her lover's ear. The act sent a warm shiver through Ace's body and he had to look away, noticing that the fire needed rekindling. He bent forward, hand outstretched towards the open flame when he found his counterpart doing the same. They both paused, staring at one another in silent conversation and eventually he conceded, allowing her to revive the dying light with one simple display of her ability. If he didn't believe it before, he had to then. "This sea never ceases to amaze me, yoi."

Marco grunted in agreement and Ace turned to glance at him, his blue eyes set in contemplative observation as he watched the women. He couldn't help but wonder just what was going on in that pineapple-shaped head of his.

Anne swivelled around, pressing her lips against her lover's in a chaste kiss before rising and stretching with a grin. "I'm 'a head to bed. We can rejoin our crews tomorrow. Marko?"

The blonde smiled and nodded, accepting it when a hand was offered to help her to her feet. The girls looked back at their male selves in silent question, who in turn shook their heads.

"We'll stay on watch, yoi. You two get some rest."

The pair left without fuss, having no complaints about those arrangements. And as he watched them go, Ace couldn't ignore the slight pressure of a hand on his, radiating foreign yet comfortable warmth. He glanced over in surprise at the first mate who's eyes were still fixed on their retreating forms.

"Sorry, yoi," he was quick to say when their eyes met, yet his hand never left. "…Does it bother you?"

And Ace had to smile as he threw some more kindling into the small blaze before them.

"Not at all."

He really liked that island.


End file.
